All I Wanna Do Is Zooma Zoom In The Boom Boom
by Loki-Lulz
Summary: Samus takes 5 viagra pills and is now extremely horny. She walks into the smash mansion thinking there wont be anyone there. How wrong she is...A male smasher is home that day and Samus wants some love! Might upgrade to Rated R.


* * *

lol wat? Is what you're probably thinking. I _liked _the idea, but it didnt turn out as great as I hoped it would, anyways this is inspired by (Sorry I cant post here, the link is on my profile, you should find it there easilly) Pit shows up later, in the flash and Samus has a horny urge LOL

Also a tribute to that flash as well, because it inspired me, and it was what first made me like the SamusXPit Pairing. Weird? I know.

Anyways enjoy my shitty fanfic and flames are welcome.

* * *

**All I wanna Do Is Zooma Zoom In The Boom Boom**

* * *

Luckilly, there wont be anybody home that day. All smashers had to do something that day.

_She wanted someone to grab her. To satisfy her sooo badly. __Good thing none of the Smashers were there...__Oh the things she would do to Link... or Marth... or Pit...or even Wario, as disgusting as it may sound. Touching any of the male smashers sounded extremely exotic right now..._

_Some good deep dickings sounded good._

Samus slams the door open to the mansion with such restraint tension, it's not funny. She pulled off her helmet violently and slammed it on the floor, slamming the door shut as well.

"Samus?"

Samus felt wet suddenly.

_Oh God. Why, of all people to stay here, why him?? _

Two wondering eyes popped up from the couch. Television is on and two people inside the box confessing their love to eachother.

She frowned at the box.

"Leave me alone." She replied to the voice and starts to depart to her room.

"What's wrong?" Pit fluttered over to Samus.

_Damn he smells nice like always..._

"Nothing, just freakin' leave me alone Pit."

"You look upset." Pit said, sounding a bit concerned.

Samus grabbed Pit's arm.

_I CAN'T take it anymore!_

"Take your clothes off Pit and come to the bedroom, no questions asked! "

"Huh!?"

"I said no questions asked! "

Pit looked baffled.

"Did I just...hear you right? "

"Damn straight!" Samus snapped,"We're going to have sex. " her grip tightened.

Pit's eyes widened.

"Uh-uh... Samus...maybe we should date first, I dont think it's appropriate to...eh...have intercourse first. Maybe if we date then- "

"No! Your going to fuck me! "

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! " Pit shouted, his face flushing.

"Your coming with me! " Samus shouted, and began pulling him to her room.

"But I don't wanna- "

"I wasn't asking.. " Samus shot Pit a cold glare that sent shivers down his spine.

"I never had sex before! " Pit protested.

"Neither have I." Samus commented, while dragging poor Pit through the hallway, on their way to the bedroom.

"Why do you want to have intercourse with me suddenly?"

"Because you're too damn cute, and you kept bothering me when I told you to leave me alone!" Samus lied.

"It's not my fault!"

"Well, it's your damn Goddess Palutena's fault for making you so damn cute!"

"It's not her fault either!" Pit shouted angrily and shook her arm off,"And I don't want to have sex with you! You're crazy if you actually want to do it with me that bad! "

Silence.

Samus only gave Pit a hard stare. Pit felt uncomfortable, with her silent stare penetrating a hole in his face. _Was she going to cry? I don't think so...It's not like Samus to do that..._Pit lowered his eyes to the floor in anxiety.

_I guess I should apologize..._

Pit sighed.

"I...uh...look..-" Pit began but suddenly found himself to be up against a wall, being kissed violently and passionately by Samus.

Pit, in the heat of the moment, kissed her back passionately. He reached up to her face to pull her further more into the kiss. It was a violent kiss at that, but he actually liked it. The kiss wouldnt last long though. Pit pushed Samus off, panting. His face flushed in both embarrassment and from the sexual seductive thrill Samus sent him.

Pit opened his mouth, trying to mouth out anything. He looked down a moment later, his mouth closed. He was stunned by what just happened, what she did, and what he did back in return.

Samus grabbed Pit's hand.

"Let's go." She commanded,"You're going to fuck me like a wild animal, because I have a large amount of horniness. And I need satisfaction! Quickly! I'm in the mood for some hot deep dickings!"

"Samus!" Pit shouted in a scolding tone, staring at her wide eyed. Samus _never ever _said any of those things to anyone before!

"I'll strangle you with my bare hands!" She threatened.

Pit sighed in defeat.

"Alright.." He mumbled.

Samus slams the door open as soon as Pit replied, and throws Pit in.

She walked in casually.

--+--+

Pit sighed as he stepped out stumbling in what appeared to be his boxers. Or some type of tidy-widies.

Pit tottered his way to the kitchen to get a glass of water, he was soo exausted from the rough sex.

Samus had fallen asleep after her 12th orgasm. Yes, he counted. Or maybe he didn't completely understand what orgasms are?

_No, he was sure he knew what they were._

He sat at the table and lazily sprawled out his legs to gain some comfort.

"Yeah, what's gotten into her anyways? I only said a couple of words and she went ballistic on me." Falco's voice was heard nearing the kitchen.

The lights flicker on to reveal a startled Falco and Fox. Falco, with his hand on the switch.

"Heeeey... " Fox greeted awkwardly.

"Why are you in your boxers? " Falco inquired.

"I don't want to talk about it you guys. My crotch hurts."

Falco grinned mischievously.

"Rough sex?" Falco snickered.

"Was it Palutena?" Fox inquired pouring himself a glass of water.

"What? No! Palutena and me are just friends and that's it." Pit answered.

Falco frowned.

"You got hit down there didn't you?"

"Uh- "

"What? are you stupid? Don't you see the marks on his neck? And the claw marks on his back?" Fox snapped.

"Oh, yeah. I didn't notice." Falco glared at Fox.

"Why'd you guys come home so early?" Pit asked. Hoping to change the subject.

"We got kicked out of Krystal's because stupid here insulted her." Fox growled.

"You know what Fox, I didn't want to go there anyways! She's ignorant and I hate her!"

"Why do you hate her? I don't get it..."

"Of course you don't get it, she's your girlfriend!"

"Che, whatever," Fox only said, dismissing the whole pointless argument now.

"Why did you get home so early, Pit?" Fox wondered.

"Palutena said I couldn't stay the night there, because there were some problems. So she sent me back." Pit answered.

"So who was it that you slept with?" Falco asked again.

_Darn it..._

"Probably some hooker, " Fox answered for Pit,"I don't blame him. "

"Yeah it was, is sex always this horrible and terrifying? "

"What the?... " Falco cocked a brow.

Fox pulled a chair up by Pit.

"Did you get raped? " Fox snickered.

"No."

"Sex is supposed to feel good Pit, there shouldn't be any unpleasantness to it. " Fox said.

"It was violent!"

"Oh ho! Ho! Ho! An angry chick. That's great. " Falco laughed.

"Yeah, she was extremely angry. " Pit commented.

"I figured that, considering the marks on your body. " Fox said.

"Pit? We need to talk, where are you?"

Falco, Pit and Fox turned to face a half naked woman standing at the doorway.

"Whoa..." Falco whispered and looked to Pit gaping.

Pit looked down feeling ashamed.

"Damn it...I knew I shoulda' put somethin' on."

Fox began laughing hysterically.

* * *

**Might submit this as Complete story. Im still thinking...**


End file.
